War of companys
by Turbolopmon
Summary: In domino city there are two big comapnys Kiaba CO. and Ichjiouji. Inc. Two companys with differe fildes of work but what happeneds when the ceo of Ichjiouji is framed and sent jail. easy his sister will seek revegen agaisn the one who did it Seto Kiaba!


Seven years ago

Memory lane

My name is Rin, Rin Marie Ichjiouji*. Yes as in one of the richest families in Japan. My family is so well know because my dad is the CEO of company that makes a lot of cool tech stuff. And my mother is a famous actress, that's not everyone though I also have an older brother named Ken. Where only three years apart though. I am 10 and my brother is 13. Everyone says that means he is close to being a grown up, I don't see that. When I was a kid my days were the same one the week day I went to school on the weekends I played with my brother and his friend Davis. Our favorite game was duel monsters, I remember when I first learned about the game.

I had just came home from school, ken always got home before me so when I had something to tell or show he was the first to find out. I wanted to show him my art project.

"Big brother" Rin yelled once she got home,

She ran into the living room to see if he was there. Once she was in the living room she could see the top of her brothers head on the couch. Someone else was there to, someone with kind of spiky hair. Davis! Rin had have a crush on him for a long time ever since him and Ken became friends.

"We are even now but once I use my cleit knight , you will lose for once" Davis said

Rin made her way over to see what was going on.

Ken laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Davis asked

"Because I use mirror force on you,"

"Man I got nothing end turn"

"Good now dark armed dragon attack"

"Man you win again" Davis wined

"Brother what are you playing?" Rin asked

"Oh hey sis" ken said" Were playing duel monsters"

"duel monsters" Rin looked at the cards "Oh yeah, lots of kids at school play this"

"Yup and your big brother is the best at this game in our class" Davis said

"Wow" Rin said "Can you teacher me how to play?"

"Of course if your going to learn it should be from an expert" Ken said in a cocky way.

"Little of our slfe are we?" Davis joked

"Here to help you start off you can have this card" Ken said as he handed his sister Mirror force

"Look almost done now all you need is 39 more cards" Davis said

"Thank you Ken" Rin aid as she looked at the card.

My very first card, given to me by my older brother. A month later my family and I went to a big party, it was mainly the rich who came, no surprise. It was here that I ment my best friend Zoey Hatake and her sister Yuri Hatake. Zoey was adopted into the Hatake family not to long ago. I had no idea what adopted ment but my brother seemed to know that and whispered to me what it out they went to the same school as me, we could wait till the next school day. We stayed in our group and talked then we them, the Kaiba brothers Seto was the oldest he had a little brother named Mokuba. I didn't like the way Seto looked at us neither did my brother so unlike with Zoey and Yuri we didn't hit of with him. Davis on the other hand likes to get to know someone before making a decision. But it was wired it was like Zoey knew them, later we found that they were all at the same orphanage. While after that party Zoey, Yuri and I all got closer we always ate lunch together and hung out when ever we could. They became my best friends though I felt that I was closer to Zoey. I wonder if this is how it is to have sisters?

While things seemed to just to keep getting good with my Brother and I that was proven wrong. It was May 19th; this was the very same date my parents got married on. To celebrate they were going on a trip and took us along with them. The plane crashed ken and I made it out with barley even a scratch. Our parents were not as lucky as us though. The doctors said they were dead. After we herd the news we just sat in silence, our parents were gone, they were dead. It was just us now. Things really changed for us during the funeral. Everyone who came all said things like "I am sorry for your lost" or "Poor things" I thought they were being nice but my brother didn't feel the same way. A women came over to say what the others had said.

"I am so sorry" she began

Ken seemed annoyed he jumped out of his chair and looked her with this wired look, almost as if he hated her.

"What for our lost!" He yelled "Of course you are, that's all you can say. Do us a favor leaves us be. Is it not enough that we are surfing, we don't need any empty words. We don't need you stupid sympathy!"

The women walked away and no one else came by, Ken sat back down trying to clam down I think.

"Ken why are you being mean they were just being nice, also what is sympathy?"

"That kindness you think they are showing is fake, and sympathy is empty emotionless words with no meaning at all" Ken told his sister.

We sat where we were after that, only Davis was allowed to come near us, must have been because he is Ken's best friend. I just sat there with no thoughts at all. Later we found out our uncle would be taking care of us, he even moved into our house. That night I laid in my bed staring at the roof. Then I just got out of bed and left my room, I went to my brothers room right away as if a part of me knew what I was doing. I knocked on the door of his room a bit nervously, what if he was asleep.

"Come in" I herd him say

I walked in and stayed by the door.

"Ken?" Rin called

Ken raised his head over so he could see who it was. "Oh its you, I thought is was uncle again." he said "What is it?" He asked turning over so he

"Oh um while" Rin said, then she thought about it "Why did I come here?"

"Dork" Ken said then he scooted over and lifted the covers up on the side he was not on. Rin went over and climb into the bed, and pulled the covers over her self. Ken looked towards the wall on the left side of the bed and Rin faced the right side.

"ken" Rin said

"Yeah" He answered in a sleepy tone

"What is going to happen now" Rin asked "I know uncle wont care for us really, sure hell make sure we have food, and stuff but. You know what I mean"

Ken thought about it, he was surprised that his sister seemed to think almost like he did. And she needed answer. Right now it was just them now one else in the family cared about them any way. Maybe a few, but Ken didn't want to have to rely on any one. There was only one thing he could do.

"You know what will happen." He said "I will be come the new CEO of the company, dad always hoped to pass it on to one of us anyway."

"Really Ken?"

"Yeah. This is all I can do for them now, take over the company dad started and take care of my sister. Just like in the crash when I protected you, I promise I still will okay?"

Rin didn't respond what could she say, she could say what she thought that would just give him an ego.

"Ken I am happy I still have you" Rin said "And Ken I am here for you too okay?"

The next day Ken told our uncle about wanted to take over the company like our farther had wished. He was approved, but then he was taken out of school and was to be homed school so he could learn about running a company. After that I didn't really get to him some times I did during meals, that was only if he was allowed to have a break and eat, or else he was eating while learning. Guess it sound selfish but I felt lonely. He felt guilty about this and made it up to me on my birthday; He threw a small party for me, I wish he didn't he had so much work to do he shouldn't waste time on me. But when I told him that.

"I am not wasting time on you, you're my sister Rin and I barley get to see you anymore. Don't talk like that you sound like a brat when you do."

"Sorry ken"

Ken sighed. "Don't say that, here happy birthday" He said handing her a small box.

I opened it and saw a sliver heart shape locket, and inside was a picture of our parents. Ken finished his schooling by the age of 16, but he could take over for another three years, the company felt it would be wrong to make him take it at such a young age. But then our uncle left and it was just us, he grew up so I could have a child hood but what him did he regret it?

Once I entered middle school I changed for the worst I guess, I became negative and began to withdraw from people. Even from Zoey and Yuri, they didn't like that we ended up getting into a fright that ended our Friendship. I dropped out of school and Ken set it up so I could be homed schooled to. That was my past life which has all lead to how I am now, the way I act and the way I live. And how I lost my friends doesn't matter to me though. But one good thing was duel monsters.

"Okay I play Gaia the fierce knight." A boy with brown hair said. He looked at the girl he was dueling ready to see her face the fact that she lost. But all she did was smirk.

"Should have attacked when you had a chance." She said "I now sacrifice Kida and spear kid to summon my heaven's servant dragon." The girl said as her monster took out the boy's monster and rest of his life points.

"Man" the boy said "Should have known it was going to be win"

"No you did really good is you had attacked me right away I wouldn't be able to summon my best monster."

They both stood up from the table and the girl offered her hand in a hand shake.

"I hope to duel you again" The girl said as they shock hands.

The girl was dressed in a small dark red coat with the sleeves rolled up. Under that she wore a black shirt with silver trim. On the collar of the shirt and on the bottom of her shirt. She also wore dark jeans that hang over her black and white shoes. And around her neck she wore a heart shaped locket.

"Yes, same here" The boy said happily

"And Rin wins again!" A small group cheered

"Of course she did she is the angelic duelist" a girl in the group said.

"I'm not as good as you all say really, I am only good because I learned from my brother." Rin said

"Yes the devilish duelist is very good." The girl said

"Is that his nick name?" Rin asked

"Yep we just made it up, after all we are your fan club" another person said "We need good names for our favorite duelists."

"Oh thank you, ill let him know" Rin said As she walked away.

After I dropped out of school I started to duel more that how I found this park, everyone calls it duelist park even though that not what it is really called. I guess I have become famous there, I even have a club it's a bit too much ill admit but everyone is so nice that I don't really mind. Also I like the nickname I was given. I am called the angelic duelist because my deck is mainly light type. Any who I spend most of my time at the park, till four P.M. that is, because that is when my brother Ken comes home form work.

Rin went to the store once she left the park and ran home with what she had got, even though they can have maids and butters Rin feels her brother and her can take care of themselves. So she does the cooking and a bit of cleaning not much though she does let the maids do that, they need to be paid for something.

"Ken I am home!" Rin yelled as she opened the door

"Rin come in here" Ken said in a unhappy voice

Not good Rin thought as she went in to the kitchen. She saw her brother at the table giving a disappointed look. Rin got to work on dinner so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Rin" Ken began with "You have been running out of the house when your teachers get here uh?"

"Well you see" Rin said then turned to face her brother, they locked eyes and she lost "Yes"

"Rin why do you keep doing things like this" Ken sighed "You're the one who wanted to be homed schooled."

"My so called teachers were annoying" Rin confessed as she gave her brother his meal.

Ken didn't eat right away he just sat there and seemed to be thinking. Rin had a bad feeling about this.

"Rin I have enrolled you into a high school, domino high." Ken said as he ate

"What!" Rin yelled "But why, please I promised ill be good please don't send me to a school!" Rin begged.

"Sorry no can do, you need your education." Ken said "Besides we have no other choice, we have tried many different things. I was your teacher for a bit but work interferes with that." Ken sated "Then we did online school, but after you failed a test you got mad and tossed the computer out the window. Then later you finished it with a hammer and set it on fire"

"To be fair I study hard for that science test" Rin said

"It was a history test" ken pointed out

"Well then why did I study for science?"

"Because you don't listen, then your lasted schooling was having how we first homed school where teachers come here, but you run off to play duel monster."

Ken finished and left the room, when he returned he was holding a bag.

"This will be your school uniforms" He said as he took it out of the bag.

Rin looked at it with a sick look. "I am not wearing that, its ugly!"

Ken in this story is not Ken from digimon its my friend, we just use the last name.


End file.
